1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a camera system, and more specifically, to a heat sink for a camera system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are becoming faster and more powerful. As their capabilities improve, the processing power consumed to enable the faster speeds and greater resolution of modern digital cameras has increased significantly. When a digital camera is used over a long period of time, such as while capturing a video, the temperature of the electronics increases as a portion of the electrical energy is converted to thermal energy by resistive heating. In order to prevent damage to the electronics caused by high temperatures, it is beneficial to dissipate heat from the electronics. However, existing camera systems do not provide an efficient mechanism for heat dissipation. Furthermore, if the camera is placed inside of a closed protective case or waterproof housing, the housing may insulate the camera and restrict heat dissipation, thus increasing the likelihood of overheating.